


Playlists are the new Mixtapes

by BenVSA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac likes John Green, M/M, Mentioned Alison Argent, Mentioned Allison/Scott relationship, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pining, Song fic, Unrequited Crush, Will update tags as/if/when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenVSA/pseuds/BenVSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is just Scott. Stiles is having the typical sexuality confusion. Isaac wants Scott to notice him. And Derek is the last person in the world who should run a coffee shop (apparently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> You know those fics you start writing for a reason you can't remember and you're not sure if you'll actually continue it? That's kind of what this is. I don't plan any updates because otherwise I'll rush myself and it'll be REALLY bad, so if this continues it continues whenever, if it doesn't, eh, I think it was fun.  
> Simple enough, each chapter is named after and likely inspired by a song, so build them up into a mini playlist if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'On Our Way' by The Royal Concept

_I’ll believe when the walls stop turning, I’ll believe when the storm is through_

* * *

Scott couldn’t seem to help noticing something about the man interviewing him for the job. This guy looked like the last person in the world who should be running a coffee shop. Derek Hale, as the guy had introduced himself, was kind of a rough looking guy. Not in an overall sense of the word, but certainly in his expressions, there was just a mean kind of look in his eyes, a fair amount of scruff building around his face, whereas Scott tried to shave on a daily basis, he couldn’t stand the itching. And what seemed like a permanent scowl graced his mouth as he double checked through his application and some stuff he’d been writing down throughout the interview.

Plus, it was the most confusing thing, Derek was dressed in a smart casual get up, no specific uniform as if he just didn’t care, a tight white shirt and he’d caught the sight of jeans when he was greeted earlier. Meanwhile, he had a blazer resting over the back of his chair, trying to seem managerial. Which might’ve worked, had Scott not noticed the leather jacket hanging up on the back of the door.

It was a change to be sure, going from working at a veterinary practice on an almost daily basis, but college had to bring some changes. So part time at a coffee shop just off campus seemed perfect. Of course he’d chosen to major in veterinary medicine so it couldn’t be all change. Plus, he was going to be that cute barista who loved animals. Girls had to like that, right?

“So, Scott.” He was brought out of his hopeful fantasies by Derek, looking straight at him with an expression that was, well, only slightly less intimidating expression than before. “When can you start?”

Scott blanked a little at the inquisition, it couldn’t have been that easy surely. “Wait, you’re serious?” he asked.

Derek just gave him a blunt look. “I asked you for a date you can start working,” he replied with no hesitance in his tone, “not to question my offering you the position. When are you available to start work?”

Scott stammered for a few moments, just trying to process the offer. “Uh, whenever! We’re just finishing up orientation at the moment so I’m pretty much free when you need me.”

“Great, then you start Wednesday,” Derek returned, standing up and offering Scott a hand. “Thankfully you’ll have a few days to get used to your job before the college rush.”

A quizzical expression crossed Scott’s expression as he too stood and shook his new boss’ hand. “College rush?”

For the first time in the last 20 minutes he’d seen Derek, he gave the slightest hint of a smirk, accompanied with a low chuckle. “The first few weeks of college, everyone’s busy making their new friends and going to parties,” he explained. “When courses start, the need for alcohol lowers, and the demand for coffee hits the roof. You’re part time for now, but even then you’re going to be worked to the bone, McCall. This is the most popular coffee shop off campus, not to mention the best you’ll find even when compared to the ones at the student centre. Trust me, enjoy the next week while it lasts.”

Something about Derek’s tone made Scott sure he wasn’t just bragging, and suddenly he wished he’d waited for a vacancy at the nearby Vets.

 

\---

 

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Stiles congratulated as Scott announced getting the job. Taking a gulp out from a can of coke before clinking against one he’d handed to his best friend and roommate. He didn’t necessarily feel like it was anything worth celebrating, but Stiles had been so excitable over the last few days, what with moving into the student accommodation, the prospect of the rest of their lives ahead of them, and a sneaking suspicion he’d been neglecting his Adderall, even the successful sorting out of their respective sides of the room was something worth celebrating in his eyes.

Scott couldn’t hide a grin no matter how hard he tried, Stiles’ enthusiasm was just so contagious, and it did feel good. “Yeah, one of us has a job, we aren’t going to starve the first year.”

Stiles couldn’t help but choke a little mid-gulp of his can and pointed accusingly at Scott as he caught his breath. ”Hey, you’ve done the sensible option and searched out jobs pretty much the minute you got here. I however, have undertaken the much more important tasks of finding out where the coolest parties are gonna be, where to hang out…”

“Who the next Lydia Martin’s going to be?” Scott interrupted with a smirk, laughing as Stiles’ expression turned to one of mock hurt and shock. Lydia was the high school crush every boy like Stiles had, she was pretty, smart, and had once, according to his now ex-girlfriend, coined the phrase ‘What the hell is a Stiles’. In other words, he worshipped the ground she walked on while she barely recognised his existence. Scott had never seen him hurt by it, as a last good bye, upon hearing that she’d been accepted into YALE, he hand delivered her a congratulation card, which earned him, in Stiles’ words, the most beautiful smile in the world, along with a breathy and erotic uttering of the words ‘thank you’, followed by a 10 second long kiss on the cheek.

“Hush your tongue Scott McCall,” Stiles demanded as he all but slammed the can down on the coaster he’d placed at his bed side table. “There will never be another as perfect and fantastic as Lydia Martin. There will be the silver medals whom I shall cherish just as much, but she will forever hold the gold in my heart.”

“Hm, is that your opening line to all the girls you’re planning to meet?” Scott teased as he got up, deciding that after a long and fruitful day, he was going to make an awesome celebratory dinner. Not that either of them were particularly great cooks, but he’d managed to get a few good recipes from online, Student cook books and ‘how to live healthy on nothing’ guides. So crossing the room, he picked the best looking pizza menu they had pinned to their notice board.

Their room was the usual and almost stereotypical student room one could think of, barely able to be called a single room apartment. Basically separated into four segments from right to left, bedroom, sitting area, kitchen, bedroom, an en-suite bathroom with a shower that could just give space to one person. In the three days they’d been here so far, the two of them had managed to give the room a lived-in feel to it, a work out bar put over the bathroom door an already messy futon set up opposite a TV that could barely be considered a TV in the world of technology, but big enough for the two of them to have sprawled out with a marathon of cheesy ‘going to college’ movies their first night in. Both bedroom spaces filled up by the respective sides’ posters, mixes of bands, video games and the occasional barely naked woman spread about. The two of them having to ditch their own personal calendars for the bland one given to them in their welcome packs as they couldn’t decide on whose was better.

“Well, if was, at least I’d have an opening line dude,” Stiles sneered in reply. “You finally ready to get back out there man?” Scott had been on a pity party over the summer since he’d broken up with Allison just before the summer. They had been pulling apart and when Allison wouldn’t tell him where she was going for College, or even where she’d applied, they’d both mutually accepted that it was over. “I can respect you if you still need more grieving period, but let’s face it, if I don’t have a wing man, I’ve got no chance at scoring unless it’s some seriously drunk chick. Which I can handle, but, y’know, morning after remorse dude, it’s a fucking mood killer.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Scott replied as he flicked through the choices, but had a tell-tale smile on his face which Stiles easily recognised, making him whoop loudly and punch the air.

“Yes! That’s what I’m talking about! I knew the minute we got into new territory you’d be back in the game,” he cheered, bouncing off of his chair and tackling Scott in a bro-hug, bringing a laugh from his best friend. They changed the topic to pizza toppings briefly, settling on a meat lovers and a veggie, both of them to share. Stiles had managed to get his dad onto it. Sure it wasn’t the healthiest option, but he worried about him, plus, as they’d discovered, vegetarian pizza actually wasn’t terrible. Both took quite a liking to it really. While still whole heartedly carnivorous, Stiles would without a doubt order it if he got the chance.

Leaving the party talk while they waited for their pizza, they went through their usual discussions of what to watch while chomping their food down, what they’d do afterwards and eventually back to Scott’s interview. Notably Derek’s warning about how busy the shop would be getting. “Guy makes it sound like it’s a war or something,” Stiles snorted after Scott relayed everything his new boss had said. “But like, he’s going in with as much info as you or something.”

“What, you think he’s new to all this?” Scott replied. “I mean, sure, he looked kinda scruffy and like he was just one of the guys who hangs out at the front of the shop rather than the back, but, really?”

“Dude, you plan the battle before you contact the troops, and yes I’ll stop with that analogy. But like, come on, he’s expected to ask if you’re up to that before signing you up. It’s like he cornered you into a trap or something.”

Scott furrowed his brow in thought, as he thought back, there had been no concern as to if he was up to the task, just sort of rushed through the interview and then handed him the job while barely batting an eye lid. “So, you think he’s bluffing?”

Again, Stiles choked back a laugh and shook his head. “Nah man, I’m saying he’s as in over his head as you are. I bet my life on it.”

 

\---

 

“Hired him on the spot? You’ve got Erica and Boyd to help you out to get settled for the next week or so and I had plenty of applicants.”

Derek huffed a little over the phone, bringing his free hand up and kneading his brow firmly. “Shit, I told you to stick around and help me out with this Laura,” he answered, reaching out and flipping the lock on the door for the night, closing up early because… well, he could. “I mean, is it really such a terrible idea to just close the place up while you’re taking care of this?”

He could hear her cooing at him like he was a baby over the phone, just making him growl in annoyance, eliciting a laugh from his sister. “Derek, you need something to keep yourself busy. I said you could come with me, but you chose to stick around while we finalise everything. Besides, considering he initially threatened to try and claim half of the store as his, we really cannot afford to make it seem like I don’t care. It’s been the family business for decades! You needed to learn some time.”

“Hey, you’re making it sound like I _want_ to be doing this with my life,” Derek huffed as he hopped over the counter with ease, only doing so because Laura wasn’t there, if she saw him doing it, she’d probably freak out about him possibly kicking the coffee machine or something stupid.

“Okay, well, what do you want to do with your life then?” He growled again as he could practically hear the sarcasm oozing out of her words.

“Look, just… hurry up, finish the divorce and split everything, get your head together and you’ll be back in like, a month?” Derek was hopeful, but again was answered with laughter, but this time, accompanied by a nervous and sad huff, he could picture her sitting there trying to keep a smile on her face but faltering. Shit, this was all that asshole’s fault, completely taking Laura for everything she was worth and then leaving her. Derek had dropped into town simply for a visit two month ago, expecting to stick around for a week, but then of course, her husband had forgotten he was visiting and brought his skank to their place. Derek almost beat the shit out of him, but the guy escaped with barely a black eye. He remembered comforting his sister and deciding to stay for her because that’s just what was done, right? He sighed a deep breath. “Just, take care of yourself okay, take however long you need, but I really think keeping it open is—“

“Derek, you will take care of the shop just fine. Like I said, you have Erica and Boyd who know everything inside and out if you panic, you’ve got this Scott guy now too who I’m sure you’ll make a great impression on,” she teased, just trying to keep her spirits up. Noting Derek’s huff, it was working. “I doubt you’ll manage to screw anything up too badly.”

“Well, now you’ve jinxed it,” Derek offered, but she again just giggled before saying her goodbyes and again repeating that he’d run the shop just fine. Hearing the hang up tone, he inhaled deeply the scent of all manner of beverages filling his nose as he walked through the back of the shop and headed upstairs.

Thankfully the apartment above the shop was free of the rich scent, it wasn’t that he disliked the smell, but when it’s floating around all day it got on his nerves, gave him cravings that if he caved in to he’d be up over thinking everything. And already he knew it was going to be a disaster. Despite Laura’s protesting, Derek knew he was just about the last person she’d want running the place when she had a couple of employees who knew everything better than he did.

Inclined to help his family through whatever trouble was going on and distracting him from his own worries was supposedly helpful though, Laura had invited him here to distract from his own problems to begin with, it was only fair that he do the same for her… sort of.

Huffing, he flopped onto the sofa in the front room, setting up the shop’s iPod to softly play whatever music his sister had put on there, he just couldn’t help but think this was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

 

* * *

 

_We’re young, we’re one, let’s shine for what it’s worth!_


	2. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's first day on the job is... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never said I WOULDN'T continue it at all, did I? To be fair I was going back and forth a bit with this one. Been trying to get some proof readers, but when Tumblr gives you lacklustre results then you know something's wrong. So, yeah, if there are any proof readers out there who wanna help out, please do!
> 
> 'When We First Met' by Hellogoodbye

_When we first met your hair was long and brown you hadn’t yet cut it off._

\---

 

Scott stared in bewilderment at the coffee machine, steam pouring out from the top and the handle of… something in his hand. Along with the rest of the mechanism. He’d gone into slight panic as he went into an almost shock like state. Was that supposed to come off? Had he broken it? Shit, he’d not even been here a day and already he was freaking out and pulling everything apart. This was likely going to come right out of his pay cheque. And he was going to starve for a week.

He was pulled out of his stupor as he heard Erica laughing fairly loudly behind him. She was one of the other staff members here, long, curly blonde hair, a rather revealing fashion sense and an absolutely killer ‘come hither’ stare hidden in her dull brown eyes.

“You were hired on the spot and you don’t even know how to work the coffee machine?” She queried, coming up behind Scott, snatching the piece of the drink-maker from his hand, slotting it back in with ease and walking him through how to use it. “I swear, Derek should’ve shown you through all this before opening this morning.”

Scott simply shrugged in reply, giving a grateful smile to her as the machine poured out the first coffee he’d made that wasn’t just instant crap with kettle water. “I’ve honestly not seen much of him,” he answered, capping the paper cup with the ‘Hale Brew Shop’ logo printed boldly on the front. The cup itself decorated in mostly black aside from the icon which was emblazoned proudly in a gold colour. No fancy logos like Starbucks obviously, just ‘HBS’ in a decorative script. Finishing with the customer, he turned back to Erica with a sigh of relief. “Though, now you mention it, he let me in earlier and that’s it, I’ve not seen him in about 2 hours.”

Erica snickered again, shaking her head (to which Scott couldn’t help but notice how her golden curls streamed down her face with the same fluid movements as fish in water). “I told Laura this kind of shit would happen if he was put in charge,” she sighed. “I’ll go drag his ass down here, see if I can get him to give you proper orientation, sweet as it was to see those puppy eyes in panic.” She teasingly reached up and pinched gently at Scott’s cheek.

As she left him to man the serving station alone, he at first tried not to blush, but then remembered. He was going to be at the serving station alone. “W-wait! What if I get a customer asking for a latte or something? I barely know what they are, let alone how to make one!”

Erica gave a short wave of her perfectly manicured fingers over her shoulder. “You’ll be fine, just use your gut instinct. And besides, no one orders a latte before 10 here,” she called out and headed into the back rooms. Scott grimaced to himself. Now it hadn’t even been a day and he was left to look after things himself, how much more was going to be piled onto him?”

“Don’t know how to make a latte huh?”

Scott freaked out, his limbs scrambling about as he turned around again to see Stiles’ taunting grin staring back at him over the counter.

“Jesus Christ dude! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He panicked, clutching a little at his chest as he felt his heart rate soar simply from another ninja appearance of his best friend. “And don’t give me a heart attack… and when did you get in here? I didn’t hear the bell.” He pointed up to the old fashioned but still somewhat fitting bell hanging out just behind the door, ready to chime at the instant they had a new customer.

“Well, obviously I was here long enough to hear you announce to everyone here that you’ve no idea what you’re doing,” Stiles taunted him with a slight chuckle. “And also long enough to see you burn bright red and check out the hot blonde’s ass. Nice one bro! Glad to see you’re moving up as well as moving on!”

Scott felt his face start to heat up again, along with an urge to clock his best friend right in his jaw. “Okay, first off, you don’t have to act like you hate Allison just because she broke up with me. I know you two are like platonically married, even while I was with her.” Stiles held his hands up in apology, his friend did have a good point there, heck, he wasn’t going to admit it while the iron was still hot, but the two of them had exchanged a couple of texts since arriving on campus. But that was another story.

“Second,” Scott continued. “I’m not moving on just yet, she’s one of my co-workers. And from what I’ve seen, she’s kind of a flirt with everyone. And third, stop talking like a frat boy, it’s really weird.”

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the points being made. “I’ll have you know I’ve always spoken like a frat boy, it’s just more prominent now we’re on a college Campus… y’know, despite not actually being in a frat. Now, with everyone you say?” He questioned, starting to get his usual somewhat creeper face on. “You think maybe you could get her to throw a little of that my way?”

Scott narrowed his eyes somewhat bluntly at him, but couldn’t stop a smile of his own sliding over his features. Shaking his head, the two of them got into a discussion about the potential parties coming up over the next few days, luckily without a line forming behind them.

“I’d much prefer you talk to the customers while you’re serving them…”

Even luckier that a line wasn’t forming when Erica returned with Derek just behind her.

Scott’s eyes widened a little as he was caught, while Stiles just looked at the two entrants with eye brows raised. He’d caught a fleeting glance of Erica as she left just before, but this must’ve been the infamous Derek. He smirked a little, hiking his elbows up onto the counter and resting his chin on one of his fists.

“Oh, this is barely a customer,” Scott spoke up, earning a sceptical look from Derek, and one of accusation from Stiles. “This is just my best friend and roommate, he’s just… uh, checking up on me?”

Rolling his eyes and ignoring Scott’s attempt to brush off his attempts to make the situation seem less humiliating, of course only making it worse, Stiles gave a quick salute in greeting to Derek, still seeming unimpressed. The manager seemed to take in the lanky male with only sneers and sharp glares. Despite desperately feeling a need to, Stiles managed to keep himself from shuddering, dude had a cold stare.

“Well, this establishment is for paying customers only,” Derek sighed heavily after a few moments. “He can either buy something or he can get out, I don’t want him taking up your time.”

“Whoa, bit ball busting ain’t ya?” Stiles answered with his usual charming snark. “You speak to all your customers like that?”

Erica couldn’t help but interrupt with a short laugh. “He speaks to his employees like that,” she teased, only earning herself a glare from her manager, though seeming completely unfazed. “Y’know, if he ever talks to them at all. Hasn’t even given Scott his employee orientation yet.”

Stiles mocked a gasp of horror, staring at Derek with shock and awe. “J’accuse!”

Scott, caught in the middle of the exchange, couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle, a rising hue in his cheeks in embarrassment as he realised this was likely going to become a common occurrence in his workplace. Of course, this too earned him a glance from his new boss and quickly it shut him up. Obviously getting frustrated however, Derek pinched his brow with yet another sigh.

“Just… Tell your friend to buy a drink or leave, then I’ll get you started on your orientation,” he muttered, before pushing past Erica into the back again.

There was a pause of silence between the three of them before Stiles and Erica burst out into almost childish giggles. “Oh please tell me your friend’s going to be around often,” she chuckled, smirking up at Stiles. “Need more people around here to tease that sourpuss.”

“Hmm, sourpuss doesn’t seem like the right word for him,” Stiles mused out loud, glancing thoughtfully at the doorway Derek had vanished through. “I’d more call him a sourwolf!”

Again, Erica paused for a chuckle. “Sourwolf? That’s awful,” she taunted as she made a move back to her post. “But, you’re as funny as you are cute at least.”

Stiles gaped at the tease, Scott embarrassingly covering his eyes as his best friend leapt and flailed in excitement, silently of course, the girl of which had brought this from him was still in earshot. “Hey, what do you know, I don’t need a wingman after all!”

Still smiling a little, Scott couldn’t help but narrow his eyes teasingly. “You heard my boss… Order a drink or get out.”

“Alright then, I’ll have a latte, please,” Stiles rebuttled, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re a dick.”

“Only ‘cause you’re an ass, bro.”

Obviously left completely clueless, Scott asked for Erica’s help in making Stiles’ drink, who in the meantime was just glancing about the shop, people watching in a way, it was a good pastime, especially in a place he didn’t know so well. Start making himself familiar with his surroundings in case the worst were to happen.

Since his mom had died some years back, he’d been having panic attacks that seemed to come on for the most futile of reasons some times. He made note to be completely aware of his surroundings and the people in them for such a time. More times than none, his need to do so was completely useless, but it didn’t help to be safe. The place felt kind of homey really. Strange that someone like Derek was in charge of it. There were a couple of students obviously in their higher years doing some pre-term studying, or catching up after the holidays or something, a couple of people doing the most stereotypical thing of working on their laptop in a coffee shop, Isaac Lahey, some old people which looked rather adorable on their corner table…

Wait. One of these things was not like the others.

Eyes widening a little as he recognised Isaac, he scrambled over to grab Scott. “Dude, did you know he was coming here too?”

Scott scrambled a little trying not to spill any of the contents of the cup he was making for his friend, but looked over where Stiles was pointing, but narrowed his eyes. “Uh, he who?” He asked.

“What do you mean he who, Isaac, that’s who.”

“Isaac who?”

“Dude, c’mon, you were captain of the Lacrosse team…”

“Co-Captain.” Jackson had never been too happy about it when junior year Scott had shown up having practiced his ass off over the summer and actually become better than him.

Stiles replied to this with a quick slap around Scott’s head. “Semantics… Even without being on the team, you gotta know who he is, remember, his dad died during that wild animal incident about a year or so back.”

Scott remained vacant for a few moments before he remembered the story in the news, and suddenly he did feel like an ass. They’d maybe exchanged a few sentences a little afterwards, making sure he was up for playing and all that. But to be fair, after Isaac’s dad had been killed, the guy had perked up a little if anything. The police had searched his house after he’d been named the prime suspect, having found things such as a freezer with scratch marks on the inside. It was no wonder Isaac hadn’t seemed to have mourned too much. Poor guy.

“There ya go,” Stiles mumbled, seeing that look of realisation in Scott’s eyes, patting him on the back. “Now, finish my drink, I’m gonna go make nice. One of us has to.”

“Why?” Scott questioned. “I mean, okay, all that shit happened, but…”

“C’mon, look at him, he looks like a lonely puppy,” Stiles cooed gently, teasing more than anything, but Scott had to agree, seeing the guy sat by himself did make him feel bad. “It’s like if only one of us made it here without the other, you’d want a friendly face to keep you company.”

“Scott!” Derek’s bark from behind them made the pair jump, but quickly the intended party dropped a partially made, mostly spilled drink in front of Stiles. “I said no chit chat, now hurry up.”

“R-right, sorry, coming.” Scott quickly gave an apologetic glance at Stiles before dashing off into the back with his manager.

Stiles still just looked down at the poor made latte, he hoped to God that Scott started getting better at this soon or they’d both be out on the job hunt again. He grabbed one of the nearby napkins, pulling a pen out (of course he kept one on him at all time) and drew an arrow pointing to the mug, next to it writing ‘I’m not paying for this!’

 

\--

 

Had they seen him? It wasn’t like he was being a ninja or anything, and to be fair, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn’t have a laptop out, he wasn’t here with a friend, nor did he really have… anything. Maybe a copy of some John Green novel he was re-re-reading or something, but would that make him look like a sap? Well, Scott was serving coffee, so maybe he was kind of the softy type.

Isaac had never really been sure. Scott and Stiles had been practically glued at the hip all throughout high school and it was difficult to tell them apart from the huge blurs of extreme personality shifts between them.

Of course he wasn’t surprised when he’d seen Stiles come through the door and start chatting with him for… well, he wasn’t really keeping track of the time, mostly he’d just been so caught off guard to see Scott through the window of the shop as he’d been going down the street. Just getting his bearings of the town and, bam, Scott McCall, serving coffee, like a complete goof as he did so. It was a little difficult to believe, at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But no, as he ordered his drink nervously, seeing him go completely blank as he thought he’d broken the machine, Isaac was positive it was most definitely him.

Initially he was surprised he hadn’t gone blubbering after Allison Argent after they had that huge break up argument just days before graduation, but he guessed it must’ve been completely and truly over. This wasn’t a Jackson and Lydia thing here. They weren’t on and off, they were on for about a year or two, through so much pain in the Argent family, a few deaths, a couple of supposed psychopaths and they’d stood together. Going to college? Apparently that was their breaking point.

So here he was, shamelessly staring over at the counter and ignoring the flailing limbs of the Beacon Hill’s Sheriff’s son. He wouldn’t say complete infatuation shone in his eyes, but nostalgia flickered behind them. Scott had been the first guy to speak to him after his dad had been murdered, the first to not treat him like a freak and talked to him like a person, made sure he was okay. He wasn’t sure if Scott remembered it, or even him. But the way he’d just taken the guy’s order and moved on seemed to suggest that maybe he’d misplaced that memory.

When Stiles came in as well, he’d had to look down until he felt two sets of eyes upon him. One of them had recognised him, he was positive, a quick glance up confirming that of course it was Stiles. The guy had some kind of social disorder, everyone knew that, but apparently photographic memory too or something.

_“Scott!”_

Hearing the sharp voice of the manager, Isaac tore his gaze away quickly, knowing it was probably time to leave, he felt kind of like a stalker as it was. And by now, the coffee he’d ordered simply to stay in the shop had likely gone cold. He took a heavy breath and was about to push back on his seat when he heard the chair opposite him scrape against the floor. His eyes shot up and saw Stiles grinning down at him.

“This seat taken?” He asked, but then proceeded to sit down before Isaac could even answer. “Nah, course it’s not, not for old friends.”

Isaac just stifled a chuckle and smiled softly. “Didn’t realise you were coming here. Not with your GPA at least.”

Stiles made a show of shrugging it off and seeming to feign ignorance. He was bright, for sure, but he didn’t have a 4.0 or anything. “You know me by now, at least you should from School,” he joked. “Lay low, aim high. Out shine ‘em all.”

“Subtle, and not the slightest bit humble.” The pair laughed. Isaac and Stiles had been in a few classes together, done some projects and become acquainted with each other at the very least. Not really enough to say they were friends, within the school environment at least. But here it was different. Social interaction had been important in High School, but getting into your cliques, making friends and keeping yourself busy was pretty much necessity here.

Sure, Stiles could be a little grating on the nerves at times, but he wasn’t a bad guy. The two conversed for a good while, in that time Isaac having decided. He was going to be friend Stiles, they seemed to have more in common then he thought. And maybe, just maybe, in turn he’d get to befriend Scott too.

 

\---

_And now it’s long once again. Oh, it’s long once again._


End file.
